fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Fann
|-|Base= |-|True War= |-|Unrestricted War= |-|Shadow of War= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Horsemen storyline within the Ovenverse. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 7-B', higher with an incomplete legion | High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | At least 4-B, higher with Smite | 4-B Name: Zak Fann, 'The Charmer' | War, Monster | The God of War, The Warmaster, The Unending War, The King of all Conflict, The Bloodladen, The First of Four, The Promise of Death, Na'Zul, The Wherein Wherethere Haswas Bloodfought, etc. Origin: Ovenverse Age: 21 at the beginning of Horsemen, ageless by the end. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Trait User, Horseman | True Trait Manifestation | Synthetic creation of the Izali | Mythical God of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Great swordsmanship, Can aggravate those around him into a state of rage and blood lust., Madness Manipulation, limited Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation, Aura and Energy Manipulation (In the form of Soul Energy), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (All users of Soul Energy take soul damage as physical damage) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Can cause those within his vicinity to join his legion, Mind Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (High from being reduced to nothing but atoms) | Same as before, Weapon Manifestation, Summoning, Willpower Manipulation, Smite, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation Illusion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly the concept of War, Rage, and Power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: City level '''(Comparable to a casual Mako, who's punches were stated to hit like a nuke), '''higher with an incomplete legion (Could contend with opponents who were capable of taking him out casually) | Multi-Continent level (Should be on par with the other Horsemen, all of which have been stated of being capable of razing planets) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Should be much stronger than before. Broke a planet apart with the help of the other Horsemen) | At least Solar System level (Matched the high ranking members of the Izali, whom were capable of blowing up entire star systems for fun), higher with Smite (Completely erases a person from existence regardless of their strength, power, or defence as long as their Authority is lesser than Zak's) | Solar System level '(Shadows of War were compared to Valkyries, and were even alluded to have fought them in the past) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hunter, who flew from one end of the solar system to the other in the span of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Zaniel, who was able to dodge sniper fire from millions of light years away) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Valkyries) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class Z | Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: City level, higher with an incomplete legion | Moon level | Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level | At least Solar System level | Solar System level Durability: At least City level '''(Tanked hits from a casual Mako), '''higher with an incomplete legion | Multi-Continent level (Should be around the same level as Zaniel, who tanked a planet being cut in half at point blank) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet Level | At least Solar System level | Solar System level Range: Extended Melee, a few meters with Fire Manipulation | Extended Melee with his sword, at least 100 meters with his passive ability, possibly Planetary | Melee, a few hundred meters with his passive ability, possibly Planetary | Stellar with his passive abilities, Universal with Shadows of War | Planetary with their passive abilities Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time before being fatigued) | Nigh-Limitless (Was stated that Horsemen do not get tired, they get bored) | High | Limitless | Immeasurable Intelligence: '''Although Zak may seem unintelligent, he is capable of locking swords with some of the best swordsmen and is the Horsemen's go-to tactical stratagist. '''Weaknesses: '''Zak is playful, and doesn't usually take his fights seriously. Using War puts a significant strain on Zak's body. '''Equipment: *'Deva Sureiya': A large sword that was passed down to (Definitely not stolen by) him by his family. It is imbued with the rage of Asura, thus capable of burning those that make contact with the blade. The blade was described as being capable of melting the toughest alloys in a single slice. Notable Techniques/Attacks Soul Energy Soul Energy is energy that is projected from the soul and is used to perform deadly attacks. More proficient users of Soul Energy are capable of manifesting it as solid constructs or enveloping it in their weapons to give them elemental attributes or status effects. War Zak's Trait. War allows Zak to transfer his Soul Energy onto another person, making them go berserk and attack anything in their way. After mastering his Trait, Zak learnt how to use it to control people, instead of just making them attack blindly. Zak has used this to control half a camp of bandits and use them to attack the other half. One drawback of this ability however, is that the number of people being controlled is directly proportional to the amount of energy it takes to use it. Thus, it puts a strain on his body if he overuses it. True War Zak's Trait manifestation. Zak becomes a demon of war, setting the area around him ablaze. The sheer heat of his presence is overwhelming enough to bring an army to it's knees. *'Warbound Legion:' Zak turns all those around him into his demonic subjects which gives them reactive evolution and adaptation. All those killed by the legion become a part of the legion until Zak is defeated, or he reverts back to base. The people then change back into humans, with no memory of what they did as the legion. *'Art of War:' Zak is able to know and understand the battlefield with perfect clarity, viewing it as if it were a playing field with him staring down from on high. With this, he is able to plan precise ambushes or charges that have the highest likelihood of victory. *'Empowerment:' Zak raises the attack and defense of those nearby him and boosts their morale. Soldiers fighting near Zak feel a sense of hope and courage, and are statistically more likely to come out of a battle victorious. Unrestricted War After Hunter absorbed the Void and released the Izali's seal on the world, Zak was given unrestricted access to War's full power. This gave Zak access to even greater powers than his True War form. Like the rest of the Horsemen, Zak was given named abilities from the Origin of Creation. Said named abilities that he obtained were 'War', 'Rage' and 'Power' *'Warbound Legion: Ad Infinitum:' After getting his true power unrestricted, Zak became able to create his subjects instead of summoning them. He is capable of spawning an endless amount of subjects, allowing him to flood the battlefield with his legion. The legion also gets an upgrade with more classes and a change in appearance. They are now armored and more humanoid. They still retain their reactive evolution however, and with the new class system, Zak can summon archers, brutes, assassins, knights and even vehicles, like star cruisers, chariots, and catapults. *'Weapon Creation:' Zak is capable of manifesting weapons that hover around him. He can choose to wield these weapons, or have them attack for him. He can manifest anything conceptually identified as a weapon. *'Shadows of War:' After the Armageddon Treaty, Zak was forced into staying his blade from any and all conflict. To circumvent this, Zak projected his will across the universe, creating shadowy versions of himself that have a fraction of his power. They are capable of doing everything the original can do just at a lesser extent. *'Smite:' An ancient technique passed down from the Eternals. With it, one is capable of manifesting their authority within the universe as an unavoidable attack capable of erasing one on a physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual, and fundamental level. Smiting also ignores durability, as defending against a Smite is solely dependent on your authority in the universe. Depending on the rank of one authority, the extent of their Smite could range from anywhere between existence erasure, to non-existence erasure on a higher dimensional level. Zak's authority bears as much weight as the concepts of War, Rage, and Power, and he can thus Smite people on a level where others like him cannot return from. Key: Base | True War | Unrestricted War | God of War | Shadows of War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Ovenverse